


My Cas

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [95]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do Megstiel with Meg kissing and cuddling Cas and telling him he's pretty and a good boy? Thank you!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Cas

"So beautiful for me." Meg murmured softly, hands trailing down Cas’ arms. "So pretty."

She kissed his neck, her lips rising to meet Cas’.

Cas’ hand lifted to cup Meg’s cheek, and Meg smiled, moving so she could straddle Cas, her arms wrapping around the angel.

"My perfect angel." Meg murmured happily against Cas’ lips. "My wonderful angel. My good boy."

She pulled back slightly, her kisses moving up. She kissed each of Cas’ cheeks, his nose, and up to his forehead.

"Always so amazing. Always so sweet. Always so caring." Meg whispered.

She cradled Cas’ head to her chest and she smiled and rested her cheek on the top of his head.

"I couldn’t have wished for a better lover." Meg said. "My beautiful Clarence. My favorite angel. My Cas."


End file.
